1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to user interfaces and, in particular, to an interaction method and apparatus for an electronic device that is capable of providing interactive audio/video/haptic effects.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of electronic technologies, electronic devices are becoming more and more intelligent with enhanced User Interface (UI) and various functions implemented in association with the interactive UI. In order to maximize the utilization of such electronic devices, various input mechanisms have been proposed. Particularly, the mobile devices are prevailing today due to their utilization convenience and portability and used for various purposes in various fields.